CP - May, 2385
This page chronicles posts #13641-13760 and spans the time of May 1st to May 31st of the year 2385. *CP - April, 2385 *CP - June, 2385 Earth Plots First Week Recruiting more officers, PATRICK REESE seeks out BRYCE WREN who he has asked to be the new Chief of Science on the USS Valiant. Bryce considers it, but with his daughter and new relationship needs some time. ISKANDER AL-KHALID makes the decision to put his son first and postpones his wedding with Margi. Telling this to ILIAS AL-KHALID, the boy is pleased and they make plans to travel. Second Week Needing to talk to ASLHEY MOSS about his decision on the Valiant, BRYCE WREN is able to make an arrangement with her that involves Ashley coming along and helping to look after Matilda while he works – another step in their relationship. Fourth Week Back from Cardassian space, MIXIE NORAD is excited to tell ANTHONY NORAD that she is pregnant and they are going to be having a baby together. ROYCE L’AURIN has an interesting relationship with DEKE FORSYTHE and she attempts to pay him back for all his kindness with some nasty lovin’. Cardassia Plots First Week Back on Prime for the first time in months, CORAT DAMAR and QUESTA DAMR plot to bring in more people on their side including the Kazon and the mUniverse. GWENI DAMAR is very happy to see them and so is BAHSIL ZAYAS (fAARIX DAMAR). The boy asks for more flight time and is given a mission to go to Brosan on mBetazed. DAYIN LETHO-EVEK is now a Cardassian again and looking forward to his new assignment from CORAT which lets him torture Romulans without holding back. Bajor Plots First Week Going on their date, RAJA BASHIR is a little nervous about leading CARLYLE SORENSEN on, however her shyness doesn’t deter him. Getting a bit persistent, he freaks Raja out and he admits to her that this was all a ploy by her mother – and he gets slapped in the face! VIDIAL TARLICAS, eager to hear the news contacts CARLYLE only to find out he is packing and getting ready to leave. AMITY IOAN is visited by ALLYSANN S’HARIEN who has some things to discuss with the woman. Revealing her true feelings of intimidation, Ally explains that it hurts to know Kehal loves someone better than her and that she knows about their affair. ALLYSANN then seeks out YINTAR IOAN who is drugged up in the barn. They talk about each others spouses and Ally tells him about Kehal/Amity. YINTAR is very upset about the news but instead of getting mad, he crawls into bed with AMITY and they both just cry. AMITY, who is continuing to have medical problems brought on by stress explains that she is on injections to help her eat and that the baby will have to be removed at some point. YINTAR is some what sympathetic but too preoccupied with his issues to be overly helpful. ALLYSANN speaks with KEHAL S’HARIEN about how they can improve their relationship by dating, while he explains Pardek’s fate with the Klingons. Third Week En route to the planet, KATAL UNA and FARAN UNA are discussing what they’re going to do with Benjamin now he is back and safe in Federation territory. They decided that they can’t send him away or single him out, but they need to do something – and that something is move to Vulcan. KEHAL S’HARIEN and ALLYSANN S’HARIEN go hiking and then talk about their circumstance. Ally admits it hurts to know he doesn’t love her and never has but asks him to at least pretend. Back from Kron, JULIAN BASHIR is shocked to find out from RAJA BASHIR that her mother arranged for her to have sex with other men and one guy went a bit too far. They push past it and make plans on speaking with Vidial. Fourth Week Now on the planet, KATAL UNA speaks with KITAAN DHOW about the incidents with Benjamin and where to go from there. They talk about having her make amends, not only with her son but her daughter N’lani as well. DENORIAN THAY visits with TUCKER DORR after he was found trying to steal things and go help the Praetor. They discuss that while Pardek may have been good, he was bad too and as long as that isn’t trivialized it is okay to be his friend. N’LANI DHAJA is upset about her parents going to Vulcan because she feels like she is losing them. KITAAN DHOW attempts to make her feel better and encourage her to be a good mom. Deep Space Nine Plots Second Week Hearing about Pardek and his fate, TUCKER DORR is upset when his mother NARYANNA DORR isn’t sympathetic to the man and his pain. Feeling annoyed, he is the only person left who actually will do anything about his friend. En route to the station, KITAAN DHOW talks with N’LANI DHAJA about her run in with Chiaro and she admits she had a compulsion to cheat. He forgives her and they have an intimate moment. RAJA BASHIR contacts JULIAN BASHIR to have their usual conversations, though she gets emotional thinking about Carlyle and her mother. She encourages him to come home and he agrees he can do most of his work from DS9. Mirror Universe Plots Third Week Arriving to the mBetazoid planet occupied by Cardassians, BAHSIL ZAYAS (fAARIX DAMAR) is shocked to see how insane people really are. When he is brought to ONEL BROSAN, he is more shocked to see mCYDJA BERN, the mirror of his sister, flirting with him. BAHSIL is brought to the palace with the guard when he runs into mMARGIANNE SAVOI. She attempts to be hospitable and even protective but is hurt for her efforts and fAarix tries to defend her. ONEL arrives and is furious with mMARGI for treating the prisoner so well and getting involved. He almost beats her but then explains he is going on a trip. Once released by Onel, BAHSIL is exploring when he is shocked to meet mGWENI KORINAS who is a local stripper/entertainer at a bar to keep the troops on mBetazed happy. Romulan Plots First Week Hoping to hear about from his contacts on Romulus, BAARIL JO’REK is horrified to find out only a few families were able to be saved before Jevriani killed them all. Among them, his own wife and daughter were executed. RHIANA I’MEHEISSAN attempts to her helps and condolences. #05 May, 2385 #05 May, 2385 #05 May, 2385